Who are you?
by kis38
Summary: Petit bond dans le futur sur ce qu'est devenu Henry et Jo à l'an 2058.


Bonjour ! Me revoilà pour un nouvel OS sur Forever (ça faisait longtemps !). Cette idée planait plus ou moins dans ma tête et j'ai décidé de l'écrire une bonne fois pour toute. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, et je pense que vous allez vite vous en rendre compte par moment, mais malgré tout, j'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire et que Sonia ne va pas trop vouloir ma mort.

Enjoy !

* * *

Who are you?

 **###**

 **New York**

 **Mars 2058**

Le visage à moitié dissimulé sous son chapeau, un homme au visage maladif et au regard terne traversait d'un pas dynamique les éternelles rues bondées de la grosse pomme, se frayant de manière difficile un passage à travers la masse noire de monde.

S'arrêtant à un passage piéton, l'homme décida de prendre son temps et d'observer autour de lui avant de pousser un long soupir. Le futur. Il était en train de vivre le futur tel que Jules Verne l'avait décrit. Des voitures, silencieuses et écologiques, qui frôlaient à peine le sol, des robots qui patrouillaient avec les forces de l'ordre, des annonces publicitaires à même le ciel. S'il prenait le temps d'observer correctement le firmament gris, Henry aurait pu voir de légères striures apparaitre sur le ciel. Ces striures provenaient du vent qui soufflait contre le dôme qui enveloppait de manière protective l'état de New York tout en donnant l'impression à Henry d'être en prison.

Ce dôme avait été conçu en l'an 2022 par Hillary Clinton pour se protéger de potentielles attaques terroristes après que la Californie ai envoyé des missiles sur la Corée du Nord tandis que les Japonais avaient attaqués la Chine par la mer alors que l'Iran envoyait par centaine des kamikazes en Europe Occidentale.

Malgré tout, les américains avaient décidé de continuer à vivre leur vie et continuait d'être pionnière en matière d'avancer technologique aux dépends de l'immortel.

Tout était devenu trop avancé, trop bruyant au goût du Docteur Henry Morgan qui avait un perpétuel arrière-goût amère dans la bouche.

A cause de sa malédiction, celle de vivre pour l'éternité, il avait dû voir son fils mourir de vieillesse. A l'époque, il aurait été vite devenu fou sans la présence rassurante de Jo, Hanson et Lucas. Très vite, lui et Jo, qui était dans la confidence, avaient décidés de déménager, loin de leurs connaissances, ne voulant éveiller les soupçons sur la jeunesse d'Henry.

Hanson avait été touché d'une balle dans la tête en sauvant une classe de maternelle d'un fou furieux. Quelques semaines plus tard il avait été enterré en héro. Quant à Lucas, il avait décidé de déménager loin de New York, loin de ces souvenirs douloureux et des fantômes de ses amis qui planaient sans cesse sur lui. Le jeune homme avait posé ses bagages sur Miami précisément et avait épousé une cubaine pleine de joie de vivre qui avait donné vie à deux enfants fous de comics books.

« _Tel père, tel fils_ » lui avait un jour murmuré malicieusement Jo à Henry avant de le prendre dans ses bras, son visage éclatant de joie.

Chaque pensée pour ses amis était un lent et douloureux coup de poignard dans le cœur et Henry maudissait nuit et jour cette malédiction qui le rendait un peu plus fou à chaque seconde de sa vie.

-Bienvenue à Atria West 86, je suis Lova, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda une douce voix métallique qui tira Henry de ses pensées moroses.

Face à lui, logé derrière un somptueux comptoir en marbre se trouvait un robot humanoïde qui le fixait de ses yeux vides de vie.

Il était arrivé…

-Je suis venu voir une de vos résidentes. Jo Morgan. répondit le docteur, la voix usée par le temps. Je suis son mari, Henry Morgan. compléta d'une voix indéterminée Henry.

-Je vais vous demandez quelques petites secondes. répliqua le robot avant de fermer les yeux, fouillant dans les limbes de sa carte mémoire.

Au bout de quelques secondes, l'hôtesse-robot lui donna le numéro de chambre avant de ponctuer sa phrase sur un joyeux « _Bonne visite_ ».

Comme si visiter une maison de retraite pouvait être amusant pensa dédaigneusement Henry, quittant le robot sans un remerciement.

Le seul point positif dans tout ça était que quand l'interlocuteur en face de lui était un robot, il ne se posait pas la question de pourquoi un homme dans la quarantaine avait une femme de 78 ans.

Marchant doucement à travers les couloirs ternes et vides de vie de l'immense maison de retraite, Henry prenait le temps d'observer les alentours, parfois même un patient qui avait oublié de fermer sa porte de chambre, regardant d'un œil morose la télévision qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Il venait ici chaque jour, il connaissait les moindres bruits, les moindres odeurs de médicament, les moindres recoins et pourtant chaque jour il appréhendait ce moment. Plus il avançait dans ce couloir, plus ses tripes commençaient à se tendre, créant un nœud à l'intérieur de lui. Une douleur familière s'empara vicieusement de son cœur avant qu'une sueur froide glisse le long de sa moelle épinière.

Arrivé à destination, Henry tapota à l'aide de son mouchoir son front qui était devenu moite avant de reposer le morceau de tissue dans sa poche pour pouvoir frapper calmement contre la grosse porte en bois.

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

-Entrez ! s'exclama une voix faible dans la chambre.

Au son de sa voix, Henry ouvrit le plus délicatement possible la porte, s'efforçant de coller un sourire sur son visage.

Dans une pièce spacieuse et relativement bien éclairé, sur un immense lit blanc qui trônait au milieu, se trouvait Jo Morgan. Même si la vieillesse avait tissée son travail sur le visage de sa femme, Henry pouvait la reconnaitre, n'importe où, à n'importe quelle année.

Son regard était toujours aussi vif et pétillant de joie, un sourire affable était toujours collé sur ses lèvres, donnant envie à n'importe qui de se confier à la gentille vieille dame qui fût un jour lieutenant et capitaine.

Détournant son regard de la télévision qui était accrochée au mur, Jo pris le temps d'observer le visiteur qui venait d'entrer.

-Hey Jo ! souffla maladroitement Henry, posant son chapeau sur le porte-manteaux, se délestant ainsi de son épaisse veste marron.

-Qui êtes-vous ? questionna gentiment Jo, se demandant probablement ce que lui voulait cet homme qui semblait la connaitre.

Heureusement dos à sa femme, Henry ferma les yeux alors qu'un millier de poignards s'attaquaient sans scrupule à son cœur. Malgré l'impression de vivre sans organe vital depuis des années, à chaque fois que Jo lui posait cette petite question, il avait l'impression que ce dernier le lâchait avant de se briser lentement en morceaux, le rendant fou de chagrin.

Prenant l'album photo qu'il avait emmené avec lui, Henry se posa sur la chaise avant de lui expliquer qu'il était son mari et de lui montrer des photos d'elle, des photos de lui, des photos d'eux et de leurs amis. Tous posant face à la caméra avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, profitant de leur jeunesse et de l'amour pour profiter naïvement du moment présent.

A chaque description de photo, Henry avait l'impression de revoir la femme qui l'aimait. La Jo Morgan têtu mais amoureuse du Docteur. Une flamme du passé miroitait dans ses yeux tandis que son sourire s'agrandissait avant de devenir plus franc au fil de l'heure.

-Puis-je utiliser tes toilettes ? demanda poliment Henry, pointant du doigt la pièce adjacente.

-Bien sûr ! répondit Jo, posant précieusement l'album photo contre elle comme si c'était son plus précieux des trésors.

Une fois dans les WC, l'ancien légiste se permit de laisser libre court à sa peine, les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues déjà humides. Ça lui faisait tellement mal au fond de lui de voir que sa propre femme ne pouvait le reconnaitre, ne pouvait le regarder comme elle le regardait à l'époque. Ça lui faisait tellement mal de voir qu'il ne pouvait vieillir aux côtés de sa femme mais qu'il devait la regarder marcher droit vers la mort un peu plus chaque jour.

 _Ça lui faisait tellement du mal…_

Rapidement sa tristesse fût remplacée par une colère sourde qui commençait à aveugler sournoisement sa raison. Tremblant de rage, Henry laissa un hurlement passé sa bouche avant qu'une puissante douleur vive submerge sa main droite.

Ouvrant ses yeux qu'il avait inconsciemment clos, Henry découvrit la multitude de verres brisés tachetés de sang. Son reflet lui balançait par millier l'image d'un homme qui le fixait de ses yeux vide de vie. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Sa peau était pâle comme la mort. Deux immenses cernes se distinguaient clairement sous ses yeux. Ses joues étaient creuses, maladif. La fatigue et la colère tiraillaient ses traits.

 _Où était passé le joyeux Henry Morgan ?_

Passant sous l'eau froide sa main endolorie, Henry tenta de calmer sa respiration hachée avant de sortir des toilettes.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda d'une voix faible la vieille dame qui se trouvait en face de lui, le regard confus.

-Je suis ton mari. répondit simplement Henry, la voix brisée par l'émotion qu'il contenait.

Et malgré son cœur brisé, Henry se posa doucement sur la chaise avant de reprendre depuis le début l'histoire de Jo et Henry Morgan.

* * *

 **END**

Bon et bien, mon idée de départ était bonne, mais j'ai tellement foiré que voilà, j'ai pas trop aimé mon propre OS. Tant pis.


End file.
